Sweet Remembrance
by Lindsey Lopez
Summary: Song fic. Adam and Stacy share a special moment after an already unforgettable night.


Pairing: Edge/Stacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Adam Copeland or Stacy Kiebler or any of the lyrics of "Breathe" by Faith Hill.

Author: Lindsey

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Adam and Stacy share a special moment.

Title: Sweet Remembrance

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

"Yes."

That word rang in Adam's ear as he woke up the morning after.

He opened his eyes and looked over at her. Seeing her there in all of her beauty took his breath away, just as it did everyday he saw her. Stacy, the beautiful.

"Yes."

She was peacefully sleeping still. Well, it was only about six in the morning. It was the first day of the rest of both of their lives.

Adam once more thought about Stacy and what had happened the night before. A contempt smile filled his face.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air _

_Being with you gets me that way_

Adam lay there, not wanting this feeling in his stomach to go away. He was truly happy at that moment.

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face _

_And I've never been this swept away_

_What a night they had just had. After a long month on the road, both of them wanted and desperately needed to escape. When Adam invited Stacy to join him for their few days off, she was ecstatic and Adam knew the time had come._

_They took the flight to Tampa together from Boston. Adam could hardly contain himself. He was going to propose. All throughout the flight, he would reach into his pocket and feel the ring. He knew that it made his nerves shoot right back up, but boy, were these the perfect nerves to have!_

_That night, when they reached Adam's house, his nerves hit an all time high. There was only one person who he knew would help calm him down._

Adam suddenly came back into reality as Stacy moved in his bed and cradled to his bare chest. She placed her head on it softly and Adam felt her soft blonde hair fall on him gently. She quickly drifted off back to sleep. Adam's thoughts drifted as well.

_On the phone with Jay he heard all of the things he needed to hear. Jay wished him the best of luck and even threw in an early congratulations, knowing what Stacy was going to answer._

_Then, later on in the night, as Stacy laid across Adam's chest while watching The Notebook, Adam's butterflies had come back. It was time!_

_He excused himself from her company to get the ring. _

"_Stace, I have to use the little boy's room. I'll be right back."_

_Stacy smiled up at him and let him up. Before leaving, he popped her lips with a soft kiss._

_He walked around the couch and watched her as she laid back down in his seat. As he turned and walked towards his room, he took many deep breaths, hoping to calm his jittery self, but to absolutely no avail. He reached his bedroom and immediately spotted the ring box in his open suitcase on his bed. He slowly pulled it out and opened it, thinking about what it was for. He softly smiled and looked up, only to see himself smiling in his mirror. After seeing his face, he chuckled to himself and quickly left the room._

Adam paused from his sweet remembering and looked down at the beautiful blonde lying across his chest. He watched her body fall up and down as she breathed in her deep sleep. He wondered if she was dreaming of the same thing he was. He placed a soft hand on her bare back and started twirling her straight locks with his fingers.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_He walked into the living room and dottled over to the couch. She sat up for him and he sat back down in his seat. Stacy resumed her previous position on his chest. Adam tensed up before inhaling and then exhaling, slowly remembering everything he wanted to say and it worked. He cleared his throat and took the jump._

"_Hey, Stacy. Can I ask you a serious question?"_

_She sat up and looked at him, half smiling. "Sure! What's up?"_

"_Well, it's about us." They both made themselves more comfortable. "I've been thinking a lot about us so much lately and where this is going." He took one last deep breath. "Well, I think I know where we're headed."_

_Stacy covered her mouth in surprise and furrowed her brows. "Oh my God…"_

_Adam expected surprise, but the look on her face told him that this wasn't quite the happy expression of surprise he had hoped for._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_Huh?" Adam asked in complete confusion._

_Stacy gulped and a tear fell from her eye. "Oh my God! You are!"_

"_What? No!" He grabbed her shoulders and shifted in his seat. "Stace, I love you so much! Every waking hour of my life now is filled with how much I need you and have to have you with me! I love you so much that it literally hurts!"_

_Another tear dropped from her eye. Adam looked deep into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded slowly, still covering her mouth._

_With that cue, Adam reached into his pocket as he stood to get down onto his knee. Stacy immediately began bawling and gasped. Adam opened the box, revealing the two-karat diamond princess cut silver ring. Stacy looked at it intently, studying it's beauty._

"_Stacy Marie Kiebler, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man on the face of this planet and marry me?"_

_Stacy's face and shoulders fell as she started to cry harder. When she reemerged, she looked into Adam's eyes and placed her hand on his cheek as she answered simply, "Yes."_

'_Wait! Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say yes?' He thought to himself. "Really?"_

"_Yes! I would love to marry you, Adam!"_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Adam jumped up, swooping her into his arms in a tight hug on his way. They both laughed loudly as the love they felt for each other was so strong at that moment._

"_I love you so much!" Adam yelled in joy._

"_I love you, Adam!" Stacy replied._

_Adam realized he still had the ring in his hand. "Oh wait!" He put her down and pulled the ring out of the box. Stacy held up her hand and Adam slowly slid it on her finger. They both looked up at each other with serine eyes._

"_I love you!" Stacy whispered. Adam cupped her face and kissed her. She added more pressure and made the kiss deeper. Her mouth opened slightly and Adam darted his tongue inside. She explored the invasion with hers and her hands slipped up to Adam's long blonde hair. Very familiar sensations arose in Adam as the blood flooded southward. Without her knowing, he swooped her up into his arms and carried her off down the hall to his bedroom. _

_Baby, all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_Slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_He gently set her down on his bed and violently pushed his suitcase onto the floor and across the room. He looked Stacy in the eyes once more and crawled on top of her. She cupped his face with both hands and deeply kissed him. They continued kissing as both tried to remove Adam of his t-shirt. Adam's love for her felt so overwhelming._

_In a way I know my heart is waking up _

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

When Adam took a deep breath and smiled, Stacy felt his movement and looked up at him. Just looking at her beautiful face was too much for him and he gently kissed her.

"What are you smiling about?" Stacy asked him, with a curious smile on her face.

"Last night." Adam replied and his smile widened.

"Ah…what a night! I wish it was videotaped or something. It's just one of those moments you want to remember forever."

"Did it." Adam said, slyly grinning.

"What?" Stacy asked in a joyous confusion.

"Yea, I know how sentimental you are, so I beat you to it. Come on…let me show you."

They both got up and dressed in robes before heading to the living room. There, Adam pulled a video camera out of his television stand and pushed rewind. It had all of the moments leading up to it on film, just the way she had thought. He knew her too well.

"Oh, Adam! Thank you for doing that!" Stacy said and hugged him tight.

Adam smiled and threw the camera on the couch.

"I love you, fiancé!" Adam said, taking pleasure as he thought about his words. "I'm so happy you said yes!"

"What? Did you not expect it?" She asked, pulling back from him.

"Well, you know how I get when I'm nervous. I always over-think everything."

"That you do!" Stacy said and kissed him. Then, she jumped back quickly, scaring Adam. "I have to call my mom!" Stacy yelled.

Adam laughed at her as she ran into the bedroom to get her cell phone. He plopped down on the couch and decided to turn the camera back on and watch the best moment in his life over and over. After about ten times and ten times laughing at Stacy thinking he was breaking up with her, he thought back to the rest of the night. That made him very happy.

"_Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?" He asked as he pulled her small tank top over her head, revealing her small, yet sensitive breasts._

"_Not in the past hour." She giggled._

_Adam laughed and cupped one of her breasts, making her nipple harden even more. He played with the small bud and listened intently to her moans of pleasure._

"_Oh, Adam! That feels so good!"_

_His smile grew at that sentence and he gently kissed her neck. He admired her scent and slid down a bit lower to her chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. Stacy moaned and entangled her fingers in his long blonde hair. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her knees. He chuckled at the purple little boy panties she was wearing with a well-placed pie on the front. She shrugged her shoulders and led him back up to her mouth to kiss him again. She pushed her tongue inside, surprising Adam and unbuttoned his jeans. Adam quickly pulled them off and threw them on the floor. She laughed and pulled hers off. _

"_Horny much?" She laughed again._

_He dove his lips back onto hers and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He looked down at the connection she had just made with him and looked back up at her. _

"_Sorry, but those have got to go!" _

_She chuckled and unwrapped her legs from his waist. After disposing of her panties, she tugged at his boxers, pulling them down just enough to reveal his plump bottom. She squeezed slightly and he took them off._

_Now, they were both free. He sat up and soaked in her beautiful, tiny figure. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! From the moment he saw her backstage years ago, he was on a mission to get her. She was the woman of his dreams. _

_Suddenly, Stacy pulled him back down to her by his neck and their lips smashed together. He loved the way she tasted. Every time they kissed was just like heaven! He never would have guessed this moment would come for him!_

_Then, he heard a soft whisper. "Adam, I want you!"_

_With that, he positioned himself perfectly on her and slowly smoothed his way inside. Her back arched and he knew that she was feeling just as much pleasure as he was. He learned their first night together that the entrance was one of her favorite parts of sex. He was only disappointed that it only happened once. _

_A humming escaped her throat. Adam knew he needed to continue before he exploded. Wanting this moment to last, he very slowly pulled back and dipped back into her. She sighed and rolled her head back into the pillow. Her hands went right back into his hair, just like every other time they shared their love._

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's not need for words right now_

_He continued, going slowly and gently with her for hours. He lost count how many times he felt her juices that night, or even his own. _

_Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and rolled off of her. With her eyes still closed, she grunted. "No, please, Adam! Don't stop!"_

_Adam looked over at her. She was now touching herself, wanting those feelings to come back that she had felt for hours. Adam grabbed her hands and pulled them up to her stomach, making her whine._

"_Stacy, you're exhausted! I'm exhausted! Let's get some sleep, please?" He begged._

_She took a deep breath. "Fine, but that was so good!" She laughed hard. "I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow!"_

_Adam's ego grew just a little bit more and he grinned, congratulating himself. Stacy cuddled to his chest and instantly fell asleep. He wrapped his arms around her, and within minutes, they were both out._

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

Stacy came into the room and jumped over the couch onto Adam, scaring him and breaking him from his thoughts.

"Good Lord, woman!" He yelled.

She was heavily laughing. "My mom wants to talk to you!"

Adam giggled at the excitement in her voice and Stacy gave him her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello!" There was just as much excitement in her voice. "I hear you finally proposed to my daughter!"

Adam laughed. "Yes I did and thank you very much for the blessing!"

Stacy gave him a confused look.

"You're very welcome! You are gonna be great to have as a son! Your mother is very lucky!"

"Well, I'll make sure to tell her you said so." Adam smiled, remembering his mother begging him to call her as well.

"Well, congratulations son! You two will have to come back to Baltimore when you get the chance!"

"We'll certainly be there!" Adam said.

"Ok, let me talk to my daughter again so we can do some more girl talk!"

"Alright! Thanks again!"

Adam laughed and handed the phone back to his fiancé. She went back into his bedroom. He took a satisfied deep breath and reached across the couch to grab his phone. He quickly dialed his mother's number and she picked up, anxiously and nervous.

"So…?" Was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"Have you been waiting for me to call all morning?" Adam asked, teasing her.

"Yes! Tell me what happened!" She demanded.

"Well…" Adam paused, smiling and taking a deep breath, giggling.

"ADAM!" His mother yelled.

"She said yes!"

Adam quickly pulled the phone from his ear after hearing the screech come out of his mother that lasted for several minutes. Finally, she gave up.

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom."

"Well, let me talk to her!"

Adam laughed at her once more and got up to get Stacy. She was sitting on his bed, staring at her ring with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful!"

Stacy looked up at him, still smiling.

"Mother…" He tossed the phone over to her and heard them both squeal again. He decided to leave them alone.

After closing the door, he leaned against it, relieved. She was finally his, for life! All of his dreams had come true!

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_


End file.
